Specks Of White
by God Of Twilight
Summary: The Slender Man watched as the girl steadily made her way through the layers of snow, her steps careful and the strange object present in her grip. It vaguely reminded him of an old folklore tale that the humans had created, mentioning a girl cloaked in red. One that had taken a wrong turn to home and ended up slaughtered. At least that was the way he remembered it.
1. Chapter 1

_The slender man watched as the girl steadily made her way through the layers of snow, her steps slightly nervous and the strange object present in her grip. It vaguely reminded him of an old folklore tale that the humans had created mentioning a girl cloacked in red. One that had taken a wrong turn to home and had misfortunately gotten murdered. At least that was the way he remembered it. His sleek tentacles twitched at the mention of death. The girl's time was up. _

The slender man swiftly passed through the trees of the Emeraville forest. He didn't walk- no, he glided in a way that needed centuries worth of grace.

Winter had layered thin, cold sheets of snow atop of the brambles and dying leaves, seeming to reflect a mysterious glow off of the darkening sky above.

The humanoid hadn't exactly understood the feeling, but perhaps this emotion was what humans would call 'pleasure'. He liked the season of white much better than the warmed, colorful summers. He had noticed that most of his victims couldn't even run when he neared them when his black suit and blood red tie was stark against the white background. He enjoyed basking in the waves of fear rolling off those foolish humans as he stood before them, towering over them with a frightening tall height.

He didn't know why but he just liked to hear them scream the second before his 'extra' hands tore them to pieces.

He 'enjoyed' it.

Why?

He didn't know.

His shadow like tentacles calmly hung from the middle of his back, swaying in a manner that could be described as almost lazy. He was beginning to feel a bit restless, having not feasted on a human for over two weeks. His last meal had been a young boy in the north of Germany. Now he was in the deep forests of southern Canada.

He didn't need to look up to determine the weather following later tonight. It wouldn't snow now, but maybe in a few hours. If he was still in the mood, he would hunt. What was questioned was the possibilities of that occurring. Maybe he would continue to watch 'her' until the-

The red girl was coming. He could feel her presence, just between the boundary of the forest and the town of Emeraville. It disappointed him that she refused to come into the forest nowadays, opting to just pass by on a sidewalk from her so called 'school'.

He had been watching her for awhile. Everyday. Every Night. The next human to 'get'. She wasn't just a meal, just something he would pass for as amusment, a reason why she wasn't dead yet. He wondered how her scream would sound like. Oh the _possibilities._

She had been chosen the second he had sighted her running across the wooden bridge, the one that lead into the forest two years back in the beginning of winter when she had been chasing a small animal, a neighbors 'dog' he had learned later on, who had tried to explore the forest to do some bathroom business. She had hesitated but ran in a moment later, cursing.

No one ever dared go into the forest. Especially when so many had 'disappeared' within them. He memorized each and every face whose blood had been splattered across the bark of trees.

He didn't know why he did it. He just did. He 'liked' the sight of it.

The girl back then had been strange. It was weird to see her scramble around with twigs and mud stuck to her face in search of her neighbor's dog.

Only she didn't know he had been the one to take it and send her on a wild goose chase. She had made him feel 'humored'. Many things amused him. But she was different.

After an hour's worth of panicking, the humanoid had let the animal out of his grasp, allowing it to scamper back to it's companion. It made him wonder why he hadn't just killed it, to let the girl suffer. He liked seeing the red - the same color of the jacket she was wearing. But he...didn't kill it. Not to mention he had no qualms in murdering puppies.

It felt an emotion the humans would call 'confused'. He had never gotten 'confused'. He just did what ever he did, that was that, he never pondered on it long after. He didn't like being 'confused'. The slender man was meant to do as he pleased, as he always did.

The next day - He decided to get rid of her. He just had to wait for the right time to make her death magnificent.

No matter, the feeling had faded as quickly as it had come now that she hadn't gone to the forest after that. Se was just another human once again, no matter how 'amusing'. Fearful and pathetic. His other source of 'fun'.

His tentacles twitched in recognition, and he decided to appear next to the 267 tree from the road near the left from 67 degrees of the yellow post, the one with claw marks created with from a wild animal. That was where he usually awaited her appearance at exactly 4:15 pm.

He could just imagine how she would look like. Though she had lately began carrying a strange object in her hands, he paid no mind to it. She was the objection. She was coming closer. His long fingers longed to go to her - but no, the time was close, so close.

* * *

Virgo stalked on her way home after the long miserable hours of school. In her hands was a cradle, which in turn sheltered a ridiculously fake, plastic, miserable interpretation of a baby.

Her newest project for her home EC class. Ah, private schools.

Virgo glared at it. It was complete with painted blue eyes, an unmoving mouth that still managed to make aggravating garbles, and a bald head- she was expected to keep it with her all the time The baby continue to scream and wail, causing her to regret not bringing any Advil along to cure her head ache.

The assignment had been given to her approximately three days ago during her unit of parenting. They were indeed expensive, so she was to_ 'guard it with her life'._ Her teacher had ordered everyone to keep it with them at all times, which she viewed as unfair because she had an emo partner who _should _have been helping her. Ah Jason, a ray of sunshine.

Despite this, he was very smart, although Virgo wasn't sure why he had chosen to take a class such as home ec.

Then again, why did she?

Virgo wrinkled her frozen nose against a gust of wind, she turned her attention back to her fake, temporary baby, and wondered if murmuring a few gentle words to it would shut it up. She was glad no one else was here to hear the baby either, how embarrasing would that be? Gods, she wanted to smash it's head into pieces - If her own child made noises like-

Virgo realized she was nearing the bridge, the one that led to the forest, and sped up her pace. That place had always given her the an unsure feeling.

Straightening her poofy red jacket, she marched forward with a determination as hard as rock. She would have looked brave, but the stupid baby had ruined the picture. She fished out a baby bottle from her bag, plain and black, and stuffed it forcefully into the baby mouth.

It's cries became muffled, but it refused to wouldn't stop. She contemplated whether or not she should just crush to pieces or donate it as a toy for this year's Christmas. Unfortunately, that would cost her mark.

She continued her pace across the road that lead home making note of the darkening skies. Hopefully it would snow later on, about an hour or so, she guessed.

"I'm hoping for a whiter Christmas this year..." she drifted off, setting sight on a extravagant mansion.

Her home.

Yea, she would quickly finish her home work and get a good night's sleep. After finding a way to shut. The. Baby. Up.

NOTE:

This is my first story about the mythos of slender...YAY

So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I suppose a lot will happen the next, so hopefully you read again :D

I recently start to have inerest in Slender Man, even if it did scare the shit out of me, but still...I thought of this and I just had to write it.

Any comments will encourage me so please review some feedback. Thank you.

P.S Virgo is my OC, and Emeraville is some place I just made up :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I need you to do this, if you don't my mother's going to throw out the_ baby."_

Jason's monotone voice sounded on the phone line, irritated._ "Did you even tell her your situation?"_

Virgo certainly had, but it had been in vain. Not to mention her mother was _pretty_ predictable. No sympathy would be given to the helpless school project if it were to disrupt her beauty sleep in the middle of the night – which it did-, especially because she had to keep her flaunting reputation as the beautiful, _beautiful_ lady of the Hawthorn household. Ugn. Virgo groaned and spoke with an edge to her tone, "Of course I did. And she thinks our 'situation' isn't worth her time."

She glanced at the fake baby that was perched on her dark king sized bed, _still _venting out it's annoying screams even though she'd bound and gagged it.

"Well, you're the mother figure aren't you? You should be able to shut it up," he muttered distractedly. She heard the familiar tune of a video game. Hot anger coursed through her.

_"Well_, you're_ supposed_ to be the father figure. And you haven't gotten much of a good start since all you've done is play videogames!" She snapped, "You're marks aren't getting any higher when you live, smell and _breathe_ Mario."

Jason sighed and began to retort as if he was wasting his oxygen, but Virgo interrupted him. "I've been keeping this thing for five days already! My parents aren't on my good side either, they threatened to throw it out even if it _was_ my school project. Look, can you just keep it for at least a couple of days so I have the time to talk to my mom again about it? And maybe bribe her?"

Her partner was quiet for a long time before he let out a long breath and muttered a "Fine". Virgo still wasn't happy with the lack of enthusiasm, as if he wasn't a part of this project, but she wasn't about to let a single mark go down the drain because of petty trials. It was better than nothing.

"Wait, how are you going to bring it to my house, I'm pretty sure your security still has a stick up their asses and won't bother letting me in- even for _you."_

"Hm, they take orders from my parents, not me. And they won't let me out because they'll think I'm going all revolutionary to see a boy."

"Virgo," he started exasperated, "have you ever heard of 'sneaking out?"

She paused. The thought hadn't occurred to her, but...sneaking out. _Her _sneaking out? She had never done something like that before, and what if she got** caught?** Her mother would lock her up, then complain to her about how miserable she was making motherhood and how un-feminine she was. And her father...her father...

_'I don't even want to think about it.'_

"Don't tell me you're the kind to never break the rules."

He didn't know what consequences would be there for her if she did. The comment still made her feel more isolated the before. She wasn't the type of person to have people surround her with admiration nor was she the type to be a loner. In her school, everyone was rich and had gotten everything they had wanted. She was sure about the latter part for herself, but she was content with just staying in a library reading sci-fi and watching horror movies alone rather than to gossip and go shopping.

She didn't need friends because in her book, they just made you slow down. And she wasn't saying this because she was lonely, because she really wasn't.

She was sure no one trusted each other in their school, and it was reasonable seeing that one person could turn their backs on another. So while society kept on deluding themselves, she would be by herself. She rather liked it that way because frankly, the population's intelligence was downgrading.

But still, hearing this from another detached guy just got on her nerves.

So really, she didn't really like anyone in her school. including Jason.

Her partner gave her an address to his house. She knew where it was, it was on the same route she always walked on from school when there wasn't a limo to pick her up. A not so shabby neighborhood filled with quiet people. It seemed he was more wealthy than she had thought.

_'No shit Sherlock, where the hell did he get all those consoles from, DS, DSI, DSI Excel, 3DS, PS3..."_

"You should leave soon, its 11:00 pm and the streets aren't so nice at night."

"And here I thought you were going to be manly and come yourself, ' she said sarcastically before muttering 'coward'.

"Mature. Besides you seem tough enough, I've seen you beat up third graders before."

Virgo scowled, "when_ I_ was a third grader." It didn't matter, he'd hung up on her. Grumbling in annoyance she changed into a set of warmer clothes, designer ones that her mother had got her because her well-worn, favorite ones were too 'embarrassing for society see.' Placing on her poofy jacket, she crept towards the window, her long, curled red hair swaying.

She felt anxious, heart in her throat - it was demoting for her to feel like this when everyone else broke out with ease like it was normal. But yet, it made this more...exhilarating.

Though she wasn't going to turn into some childish, rebel - she felt more free now that she was breaking the rules her parents had built to keep her restricted. Not caged though. It felt sort of nice to defy against control. Grand to finally, _finally_ show up her mother, whether she knew it or not.

If only she could see her face right now.

Opening the windows, she breathed the crisp air and admired the dark clear sky. Snowflakes began to fly into her room. It was snowing, just as she had predicted. With the baby under her arm, she lifted a leg over the ledge and onto the tree that grew outside the wall. It was as cold as ice. With ease, she leapt onto a sturdier branch. Her lean physique was a bonus- She had always been a climber. Climbing trees in the forests that surrounded their family cottage up north. She hadn't been there in forever.

Jumping branch to branch towards the ground, she began to grin and the repeated thought came back to her.

_'I'm actually sneaking out.'_

Knees wobbly with anticipation and slight excitement, she climbed over the black border and landed in a mess of limbs. Though it hurt, she thought of her mother and rolled around in the snow like some crazed schizophrenic, just to mess up the print on the expensive clothing.

Then, keeping up the act, she did a quick look-out professionally around her surroundings. The snow covered about 25 cm - coating the world ahead of her with a supernatural glow that melded with the full moon. How cliché.

The air burned her lungs from the excursion but she knew her 'journey' was far from over. With a small smile and the screeching baby, she dashed down the road, seeming eve graceful. Several passerby who had seen her had thought her figure was graceful and beautiful.

She didn't notice the circled X on the dark bricks.

* * *

Getting to Jason's house had been easy. All she had to do was retrace the path she usually went through. His home was large and furnished, with a lively front garden full of peonies, golden roses, and blue bells. Making her way to the creaking porch, she rang the doorbell. Once. Twice. Jason must have been a lot worse in decency than she'd thought because he never came, even with her consecutively ringing and muttering curses. Annoyance began to claw its way into her mind as she grabbed onto the door knob and gave it a hard shake. A clicked sounded and Virgo blinked owlishly. It was open. Giving it a push, she let it creak open a crack. All she saw was a dark hallway.

Instead of feeling the concern and shivers a normal person would have felt, she frowned. She didn't walk all this way to be ignored. The fake baby in her arms seemed to cry louder and the gag doing nearly nothing to muffle it. It was definitely a defect.

Should she call his name? No - What if anyone who was sleeping woke up and saw a girl peeking into their house. Not the right message. Perhaps that she should just leave the baby in the front hall...But its screams would surely alarm people and seeing a plastic baby in their corridor would freak them out.

She dialed Jason's number, no answer.

Maybe, she should just go in, find Jason, give him the baby and leave. That would seem extremely rude and it was something that Virgo didn't like the thought of doing. Going into someone's house meant invading their privacy...

_'I blame Jason'._

Pushing open the oak door, she took a hesitant step inside. A shade of black welcomed her.

Her footsteps were sly but still met quiet creaks on the dark hardwood floor, and she couldn't see anything that wasn't lightly filtered by the moonlight drifting from a couple of windows.

The house seemed eerie and that didn't mix well with the regret of entering in the first place. She felt horrible for doing something like this. _'Just blame Jason'. _

She took in a sharp breath. Just quickly give it to his lazy ass, and bolt. Quickly, quickly.

Groaning, she had passed three rooms by far - all of them were empty except for a few large boxes. She imagined furniture being packed inside them. But why? It seemed like he had just moved into this house but she'd known he was here for years.

The rest of the corridor began to get even darker, she felt like it was getting longer as well. No picture frames or decor hung on the plain white bricks like they normally would have in someone's home. This house didn't seem cozy at all. But then again, her own home seemed fake, only shrouded with expensive antiques screaming 'money!'. Her mother was at fault of course.

Only more so once she passed a certain room at the end of the hallway.

Virgo's heart jumped into her throat. There was a rocking chair, and sitting on it, their back faced toward Virgo, seemed to be an old, frail looking woman. She was watching a flickering black and white movie.

Virgo stood frozen. She should leave- this house was already giving off an unsettling aura and to be caught by its residents was a definite no.

Virgo jumped when the baby- whom had quieted down miraculously for a few moments began to cry again. Her jaw gaped as she awaited the old lady to turn around.

_'Run you idiot, run!'_

Nothing happened. The woman just continued to rock back and forth.

Virgo was more than ready to turn back when a hand wrapped itself around her torso. She lashed out to whoever had gotten hold of her. "Stop it!" they yelled. A male's voice. Virgo was too crazed to stop though and landed a hook across his face, dropping the baby in the process - it only wailed louder. "Argh, _dammit!_"

She let go of the violator and backed away, eyes defensive as she picked up the baby and made sure nothing was broken. If it was still shrieking then it was fine.

"You haven't lost your touch..." the same voice mumbled. Jason's face became illuminated in the lunar light, standing tall and lanky at 5'6, a foot taller than Virgo herself. His skin seemed really pale, nearly as white as her own. '_I never did see him come out for recess when we were little.'_

"Perhaps next time you shouldn't press yourself against me," she whispered angrily. Jason's face involuntarily coloured at that statement before he rolled his yes. "I could only see as much as you could, I didn't think you were standing so close, "he said, "And you don't need to whisper."

"But what about the lady in the-"

"That was gran," he said and something in his face changed. "She can't hear, never could."

"Oh," Virgo murmured, feeling a stab of sympathy. She wondered how it felt like to have grown too vulnerable to do anything but sit and observe. How long had she been like this?

Before she could say anything, the familiar ringing of her phone playing over the silence. Mario's theme. Jason smirked, "I guess I'm not the only fan." Virgo ignored him and glanced at the caller. Her mouth set to a grim line and her form became taute. Her mother knew.

Opting to neglect the call, she turned to her partner. "I'm going now," she paused before gesturing at the baby in his arms, "you may want to readjust the gag."

Jason muttered a 'whatever', face red once again.

"Bye," she called, picking up her pace from a jog. Her phone blared again. Her mother was calling, this time she picked up. "Hello?"

_"Sweetheart, where are you?" _Virgo frowned. If anyone thought she was talking to a concerned parent, then they ought to try harder to find the sugar-coating of her words. Her mother almost never called her sweetheart unless there was someone with her, forcing her to keep up the act.

_"I checked your room, you weren't there."_

Liar, she probably didn't even remember her. One of the housekeepers had probably mentioned it her absence. There were four but she was willing to bet it was Annette. _'She makes her rounds around 11:15 and would have told her about me right away.'_

It was past midnight now - she _knew _her mother had put off the news for a good hours before she bothered to, for the sake of her audience.

"Mom, I'm fi-"

"You didn't go out did you? Oh _darling,_ what did I tell you about your curfew? Don't tell me you've ruined your clothes. They had cost me a fortune! And I had worked so hard for those."

She heard the horrified gasps in the background. No wonder. She was hanging around her usual group of rich, pretty woman. They'd be sitting in the hall, around the large glass coffee table, talking about their love lives, exaggerated children issues and diets. Like they were still high schoolers.

"Mom-"

"Honeybunch," Virgo gagged at the name. "You're a beautiful, sixteen year old now and your birthday is nearly in _three_ months. You should be more responsible. What would your father say? Oh dear..."

Virgo had to stop herself from letting out a scream at frustration. She hated when her mother acted like this- like an immature child who tattletaled a lot. "I'm not outside, I'm in our library. I have to study for a few big tests tomorrow."

"You work too hard sweetie," he mother's voice mused lightly, as if she had said the smartest thing in the world. She hated that tone. "Really honey, you should stop hanging around those dusty books, it's unhealthy."

When Virgo didn't answer, she continued. "Finish reading then, I'll send Annette down for you in a couple of minutes. Good night."

If Annette didn't find her, then this time her father would definitely find out. She had a couple of minutes only. Virgo pursed her lips and wildly looked for short cuts, her breath coming off as pants now from consumption.

_"I might as well hang myself if_ **_he_**_ finds out."_

The only quick path she could think of was through the forest- that would cut through three quarters of the road she had to cross and near the back gates. Then she could climb up a tree and into the library where they'd find her right where they expected her to be. But the forest...

Going into the forest was a_ death sentence. _She's heard the rumours of what happened to people that went in there. She was nearing the woods now. She had to make her choice quickly, her time was wasting.

_'But- I can't go in there. I'm not that stupid!_

She glanced at the thin trees ahead of her. No, looking at how the darkness the forest gave off and how unearthly it looked, she wondered why she the hell she even thought of the possibility when she'd always felt that someone...That-_ ' someone was watching me.' _She shook her head. Maybe her mother was actually right. Maybe work was getting into her head. Maybe she _was_ a bit of a try hard. Not to mention all those stories she heard were purely fictional for the sake of campfire stories.

Besides, she had gone in there before, hadn't she? Many years ago.

_'But it had so scary then too...'_

What if she just sprinted then? Her clear gaze darted towards the trees again, heart shaped face shifting through emotions.

Sprinting it was. With rejuvenated speed, she flung herself into the forest, a sudden dark encircling her figure.

* * *

She was here. She was in his forest. _She_ had come.

Her presence was moving briskly, as if in rush. The Slender Man glided over the thickets and into the grove where he blended in with the white covered trees. It had snowed, just as he had predicted.

The Red girl sped into the small clearing, eyes widened considerably and hands fidgeting-panicking. She was lost.

The girl had been running for awhile, he could tell. He just could. He could just _feel_ the blood streaming through her veins. He felt a pang of desire. What would it feel like to just touch her? Rip open her pale skin. Nearly snow white. He was reminded of another folk lore. Of a girl who had lost herself in the woods to escape.

The girl was beginning to come closer to where he was. She was under pressure, he'd noticed. A frustrated sheen of water was building up over her pale blue, crystal like eyes. Yet she refused to shed anything.

He felt something in his chest. 'Something'. He didn't like it, but assumed it was just pleasure at seeing her despair.

Her eyes, they were quite odd. He wondered if Splendor would like her pair when he was finished with her. He liked to eat, but not the eyes, _never_ the eyes.

He didn't know why.

He just didn't like them.

He watched in delight as she fell to the ground. The 'snow' had begun to fly around them, turning, she too, into a blank canvas. She got up again, freezing and shivering as she began to call herself obscenities.

Slender couldn't restrain himself. She was just too vulnerable. As subtle as water, he descended upon her, a little closer than before. She looked up - he was surprised she had sensed him, just like she had every day. He had never met a human who knew he was _there._

He didn't like it.

He didn't like the feeling of someone knowing his presence just like how he'd known theirs.

"W-who's there?" the girl called out weakly and quietly. He moved into her line of vision and saw her arms take on a mild defensive form. He watched with mirth as her head whipped side to side. Her vision was unsteady, but he was sure she could make out his humanoid form.

"Wait!" The girl cried. "Please!"

The girl sluggishly made her way toward him, uncertain and 'sickly'. The human was becoming sick. Face burning red, frozen perspiration on her neck, but determination in her eyes.

Was she 'beautiful'? Perhaps. What a shame.

"I need...I..I," she froze, eyes widening. Slender towered over her, tentacles wrapped around her body. She did not scream nor struggle, only stared.

He could see the fear in her eyes, there was so much of it. But yet, there was just a little bit of fascination in her eyes. Her crystal eyes.

Slender no longer felt 'hunger'.

They stayed like that for a while before a blinding white agony enveloped him. He was unused to pain and the sensation was excruciating. Something black dribbled down the side of his faceless head. The girl was gone.

She had _escaped._

_She had hit him._

The black blood dripping onto the snow was confirmation.

* * *

**I really am sorry for the long wait everyone. I don't have any excuses, but I'm sure the next wait won't be long. I'm surprised I actually got so many reviews last chapter seeing how short it was. I read each and everyone's comment so many times and I realized I had to start writing as soon as possible. Thanks you so much everyone for your support, it made my day!**

**And as you can see, her parent aren't very typical. They're supposed to be rich brats who take advantage of what they have. Her mother is controlling and a bit of a fashionista. Her father on the other hand...**

**-God Of Twilight**


End file.
